Getting My Dreams
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Second installment of the series. You know it! Gimmick: Sudden, seeming for no reason, bam! we gotta kiss! (RL) PG-13 because I don't remember what I put in this wink


Title - Getting My Dreams  
  
By - PheonixFireBlack  
  
Summary - Second installment of the series. You know it! Gimmick: Sudden, seeming for no reason, bam! we gotta kiss! (R/L)  
  
A/N - Well, I assume you've read the first installment of the series? Well, it doesn't matter really, they don't fall in consession so whatever order you read them in is just that. Anyway, this installment, just like Travis & Riley's, is going to have to be seen as an alternate to the "It Could Happen"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Have you ever fallen for you're best friend? You know it's not right, you know you're not supposed to feel like this, I mean, she's you're best friend, right? But...what do you do about it? Is there anything you can do? Sure. You could try to ignore it, that wouldn't work for me. I see her everyday, there's no way that'd ever work. It's not like I wanted this to happen, it wasn't supposed to be like this, but...to (more or less) quote Travis from....about two years ago, "You can't control who you love." I guess he was right, huh?  
  
~*~  
  
If you've ever fallen for a friend, you know exactly what kind of situation I'm in. Ray Brennon...he's loud and obnoxious but...he can be sweet when he wants to be. Back to the crush thing, what did you do about? Oh...you've never had that happen? Guess I'm on my own then...huh? Well, I guess I'll let you get the whole picture here so you can see just what I did do about it...or what one of us did about it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
12/7/06 - Thursday - 10:45am  
  
Ray Brennon was sitting in his Algebra 2 class, waiting to get his test back. Ms. Nickelson was just taking her sweet time to pass the tests out and she made sure that Ray got his last. Ray knew that was what she did since she had glanced at him and put the paper on the bottom of the stack only minutes before. Ms. Nicelson finally handed him his paper back and now he was kind of glad she gave it to him last as he looked at it. He figured he'd gotten a lower grade the usual on this test but he didn't think he'd failed. She leaned down and whispered, "I thought you would have done better, Ray..." and she stood and walked to her desk. "As the majority of you have failed this test, I will allow you to take a make-up test Friday next week. Study for it and come back if you wish to retake the test. This is not required, it's optional but it is only for those of you who failed, no more." She waited a few moments then, just as the bell rang she said, "Class dismissed."  
  
Ray shoved his belongings into his bag and walked out of the class. He went to his locker and started to get his books for Chemistry. Lily was behind Ray. She grinned. She had planned on surprising him today. She took a few steps closer to him and quickly put her hands on his shoulders. He jumped and went tense immediately. Lily laughed a little. "Lily...don't do that..."  
  
The blonde girl frowned, "Why?"  
  
"I just don't like it when people do that, ok?"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at the slight tone in his voice, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine..."  
  
"How'd you do on the math test?"  
  
"Thought it was...obviously it's not as easy as I thought though." Ray said, turning around and showing her the test.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Nickelson said since the majority of the class failed you could optionally take it again next Friday."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
Ray sighed, "Yeah..." he turned and slammed the locker door shut.  
  
"...Want me to help you study for it?"  
  
"Uh...Sure."  
  
"Ok, after school, you're house, kay?" Lily said as she started walking backwards to her class.  
  
Ray nodded and watched as she walked away and...oohh...ran into someone. She was throughly apologizing for it as Ray shook his head and headed off to his own class.  
  
~*~  
  
12/7/06 - 4:32pm  
  
Lily had just walked home with Ray so, as she put it, "I can start beating this stuff into your head." Currently, they were upstairs in Ray's room. Lily was sitting on the floor leaning against the side of the bed. Ray was laying on the bed, watching her. He sighed inwardly. He really wished he could just get the nerve up to say something but he knew that wasn't happening any time soon. Lily glanced up at Ray then back at the Algebra 2 book. She pulled her jacket closer to her. "You're room is really cold, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah...I do happen to know that...."  
  
Lily looked up at him again and gave him a look. "It was a general question, it wasn't meant to be answered."  
  
"I realize that."  
  
Lily sighed and closed the Algebra book. She couldn't do it anymore and he had until next Friday, right?  
  
Ray frowned, "Done already?"  
  
She shrugged, "I dunno...it's annoying me...stupid book..." She lay her head on the bed.  
  
A really uncomfortable silence enveloped the room. Neither of the two friends knew what to say. Ray didn't like the silence but couldn't really break it and Lily didn't mind silence so much if there was some music going. "So..." they said in unison. Lily glanced at Ray at the same time as he glanced at her. They both quickly moved their eyes to something else.  
  
"So...Ray...last month before the dance...you were saying that you like this girl since ninth grade...right?"  
  
Ray swallowed, he'd hoped she wouldn't ever bring that back up. "Yeah..."  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
"No..." He paused, "What about you? You were saying the guy you wanted to go with never asked....you still like him, I assume?"  
  
"Yeaaah...."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"I don't know...I don't think he's really been getting the hints I've been dropping lately. I thought most of them were pretty obvious, ya know? But...I dunno, maybe he's noticed but just doesn't like me that way. Thought he would have said something though..." Lily sighed.  
  
"What kind of hints have you been dropping?"  
  
She shrugged, "Simple one, maybe a little subtle but...nothing much really."  
  
"What have you done so far?" Ray asked, sliding down to sit next to Lily.  
  
"Just...showing up at his locker a lot...alone...no one's ever with me, I make sure of it. Just sort of...making myself be where he is anytime I can...ya know?"  
  
Ray swallowed again. She'd been doing that alot with him lately. Does that mean...no...she doesn't mean that...does she?  
  
"I dunno...maybe the hints have been too subtle...maybe he doesn't get the message...he's a friend of mine, ya know, I thought he would get it quicker than anyone else would had it been them..." She shrugged again, "But...I don't know. Maybe I just haven't been obvi--" Lily didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
Ray couldn't stand it any more. He didn't care how much she hated him after he did it, he didn't care if she never spoke to him again, he didn't care what happened, but he had to kiss her. He had to know what it was like. So...he did just that. The kiss ended as soon as he had begun. Ray couldn't believe he had actually just done that. His eyes were wide and he stammered, "I-I...Lily...I...I don't know...w-why I just...d-did that...I mean..I-I..."  
  
Lily licked her lips without realizing it. She swallowed slowly and looked at Ray. "I...this doesn't make sense...this doesn't happen in real life...only in the movies and...in dreams..."  
  
Now Ray was confused. What was the girl babaling about now? "What are you going on about?"  
  
"Well...I mean...in the moives and...in dreams...your crush always ends up liking you back but..." She licked her lips again. She liked that, even though it had been completely unexpected. "I didn't think...that kind of thing happened, ya know...in...in real life."  
  
"Wh-wha-what do...what do...you mean?"  
  
"I mean...Ray, I...the guy I've been dropping hints to...it's...it's you..."  
  
Ray couldn't believe he'd heard her right. "What?"  
  
"It was you...that I was dropping the hints to."  
  
Ray looked at her and both of them leaned toward one another for another kiss. A real kiss was what they had this time, since they were both ready for it. When they parted, Ray said, "I can't believe this..."  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm finally getting my dreams."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Well, wasn't that sweet? lol I dunno, it came to me in a dream...honestly...don't look at me like that! I don't usually dream about two people from a show like that! It's me and the hot guy! Honestly! lol Anyhow, reviews would be nice ^_^ 


End file.
